And Then There Were Less
by Boolia
Summary: 20 cartoons are invited to Count Pichu's lodge for the weekend. Suddenly some cartoons are mysteriously disappearing one by one! Can the cartoons survive and work together before it's too late? Chap. 3 updated! 10/5/11.
1. Chapter 1

And Then There were Less

Chapter 1

Steve came in the front door from the freezing cold. He closed the door behind him, put all of his winter wear away, and walked towards the family sitting on the couch who were all watching "Million Dollar Money drop", except Francine, who was reading a book. Steve sat between his parents. Jeff sat by Hayley. Klaus was watching on the endtable in his bowl. The couple on the TV just lost $800,000. The woman was comforting the man over the sudden loss.

"That was stupid." Stan said. The family looked at him. "That was _correct!_ They should've kept the $800,000; this is bogus!"

"_Ooh_!" Roger squealed. "Fox made a mistake again!" He then laughed. "Poor, poor, Fox being unreliable at times."

_"_I just got a letter!" Steve blurted out. The family all looked at him; Francine took her eyes of her book to look at her son.

"Oh _gosh!_" Klaus groaned. "I hope you don't start singing "We just got a letter" from Blue's clues." Roger looked at the fish.

"You mean like this," He then stood up on the couch and started to sing happily. "_We just got a letter, we just a letter, we just got a letter; I wonder who's it from?"_

"_Yes_!" Klaus yelled at him. "_That _song; now shut up and let the boy read!"

_"Okay_!" Roger sat down and waited for Steve to read the letter. Steve opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter.

"Read it honey!" Francine encouraged his son. "Let's see what it says." Steve cleared his throat, and read out loud.

"It says "Dear Mr. Stan Smith: _I am pleased to announce that you and up to three guests of your choosing are cordially invited to spend the weekend at my winter lodge in the Northern Mountains of Kanto. You will meet and greet characters from other shows and networks, and extend friendships across cartoon lines. The party will commence at five O'clock P.M. on Friday the twenty seventh and end around noon on Sunday the twenty ninth. Please RSVP if you can make it, as well as informing us of any guests you may be bringing, any dietary information, or anything else that will make your stay more comfortable. Food, rooms, and entertainment will be provided._

_Sincerely yours, Count Pichu Von Pichu."_

"I want to come!" Klaus blurted out. They all looked at him. "I never get invited for anything so this will be a great opportunity for me. So can I come, _bitte_?"

"That depends." Roger said. "Does bitte mean please?" Klaus looked annoyed with him.

_"YES_!"

"_Whoa_; I was just asking. No need to be snippy about it. Anyways, yes, yes you can because you said bitte."

"I'll come too." Stan volunteered. "The letter's to ME! And besides, manson parties are always good crime scenes. You never know when a crime is committed."

"Can I come?" Steve asked.

"_No!_" Francine said. "You have a lot of homework to do young man." Steve looked disappointed.

"_Aw man, _Homework ruins _everything!"_ His arms were crossed.

"And I'll stay here too," Hayley said. She touched her husband's hand and looked into his eyes. Jeff did the same to her. "To connect with my newly wed."

"And I'll do the same to you." Jeff said back. They then started kissing.

"_That's it_!" Roger decided, going to Stan. "I'll come, too; so come on Stan, let's get going! _Hurry_; let's go before they make out again. We're burning daylight out here; let's _move it!"_

"I'll stay here so I can watch over these three." Francine said. "They're need a parent figure to watch them like a hawk."

"You got that right honey!" Stan agreed.

"_Mom!"_ Hayley said, embarrassed. "He's my husband now; I can do whatever I want."

"Of course you can honey. Steve needs me too."

_"Mom_!" Steve complained. "I'm _not_ a baby anymore!"

"We just need to pack our stuff and leave." Stan said.

_"Ooh_!" Klaus cried. "Don't forget to pack my violin!"

"You have a violin?" Roger asked.

"Yes, I may need it to play "One is the Loneliest Number."

"You have a sad life."

"Yeah, I know."

A few weeks later, they packed all their bags and donned their winter wear (Klaus just wore a hat and scarf), they said their goodbyes, got in the car, and Stan, Roger, and Klaus drove to Count Pichu's winter lodge. Steve asked again, but he again, had a lot of homework.

When they arrived, the sun had already set. They saw many cartoons there, all in their winter wear. There were Phineas, Isabella, Perry (who got dropped off by Phineas's mom), Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Grimer, Pichu, Charmander, Poof, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy Turner, SpongeBob, Patrick, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff. Linda had the front seat window down so she could talk to her son and friend (Phineas feels embarrassed whenever his mom calls Isabella his girlfriend. He informs her that she's just a friend, who so happens to be a girl).

"Are you kids sure you'll be all right on your own?" Linda asked Phineas and Isabella. "I'd feel much better if I knew more about these people at this party you got an invitation to."

"Relax, Mom." Phineas reassured his mother. "Like the invitation said, this party is about extending friendships over the cartoon lines. I for one am excited to meet all the people from the different cartoon shows."

"And don't worry Ms. Flynn-Fletcher," Isabella said. She then clung onto Phinea's sleeve. "I'll be with Phineas; he'll protect me."

"_Right._" Phineas agreed, and then looked back at his mom. "You'd better get going, Mom. It's starting to snow. The roads will be slick on the drive back to town."

"The weatherman said it would only snow a little this weekend." Linda commented, looking up with concern at the dark clouds overhead. "I hope he's right. Good luck, you two."

"You mean you _THREE!_" Phineas added, holding up Perry. "We couldn't very well leave Perry home alone, and thankfully Count Pichu said Perry could stay here with us."

"You remember to thank him." Linda said. "It's rare a party host allows their guests to bring along pets. Anyway, have a good weekend. I'll pick you up on Sunday." Linda closed the window. Phineas and Isabella waved as Linda drove off down the winding mountain road. Phineas then put Perry back on the ground.

The lodge was more like a mansion nestled on the snowy mountain slope. The house was like a large three-floor box with two wings extending on either side. Large plate windows looked out at the icy drive and the gently drifting snowflakes falling from the sky. Rounded steps led up to the balconied terrace with a roof supported by four pillars.

Stan parked the car in a parking space, and stopped the engine. He then got out with Roger and Klaus (with Stan's assistance, he was in his cup). They closed the door behind them, and went to wait with the other cartoons.

"_Phineas,_" Isabella told him. Phineas turned to her. "Thank you for inviting me to hang out with you for the whole weekend. I really appriciate it."

"No problem Isabella." Phineas explained. "I wish Ferb was here. He would've loved this! But, we're glad that you are here too, right Perry?" He looked at his pet. Perry just chattered. He petted him.

"_Knew_ you'd agree with me boy; knew you would. You're a good boy, aren't you Perry?" Perry just chattered again as he was being petted.

"This will be so _awesome!_" Dudley said excitedly, who could barely sit still. "I can't _wait _to go in; I can't _wait!_" He began panting.

"_Control _yourself Dudley." Kitty reminded her partner. "Remember what the Chief said? Crime can happen anywhere at anytime."

"_Yeah,"_ Dudley agreed. "But the Chief also said to have fun. And that is what this party is for, to have _fun_! So lighten up Kitty, there won't be any crimes with so many cartoons around." Kitty smiled.

"I hope you're right. But, let's not get our guards down."

"_Oh relax_ Kitty; _nothing's_ going to happen, just have fun!"

"I cam't _waits _to see cousims!" Pichu told Grimer and Charmander. "He be so surprizeded to sees me!"

"_Yeah!_" Grimer added. "Especially because he didn't invite you."

"I'm wondering why he invited us." Charmander asked. "If this party is so he can meet cartoons from other shows, we're from the same cartoon as he is, so why'd we get an invitation? We've only met him a couple of times before."

"Probably because if he was the only Pokemon here, he'd feel outnumbered." Grimer reasoned. "And he doesn't get away from work too often, so he might consider us closer than we think."

"And he and I is family!" Pichu added. "You can't get closer than family!"

"Although every time you get close to your cousin, he seems to develop a sudden headache." Charmander replied. "You have to be on your best behavior here and not get into any mischief. We're representing Pokemon everywhere and we want to make a good impression."

"No fears there!" Pichu assured his friends. "I promised both my cousims and my boss that I would be a Poke-amblastador!"

"Poke-amblast-a-what?" Charmander questioned.

"He means Poke-ambassador." Grimer explained. "I just hope they serve good quality grub here. Like week-old sun-rotted garbage, none of that cheap three-day-old trash."

"Grimer, you have to be a Poke-ambassador, too!" Charmander exclaimed. "So you can't do any gross Grimer stuff!"

"_Awww_…" Grimer moaned.

Patrick whispered to SpongeBob.

"_Psst SpongeBob_!" He whispered. SpongeBob looked at him. "Which Count are we meeting? Count Dracula or the Count from Sesame Street?"

"Like Barney." Klaus spoke. "That Count's laugh creeps me out." He then shivered at the thought. Roger looked at him.

"A lot of stuff freaks you out." Roger said. "Stan's dancing, Barney, Elmo, spiders, and now the Count from Sesame Street." He then got an idea, and rubbed his hands together while looking evil. "You're giving me _ideas_ Klaus!"

"Don't even think about it!" Roger went back to normal.

SpongeBob was about to answer Patrick's question when the doors opened. A Smoochum with red cat-eyed glasses and a business suit stepped out.

"_Greetings._" Ms. Gummle spoke to the group. "I am Ms. Janet Gummle, Count Pichu's personal assistant, and I will be managing the party this evening. The count is so pleased that you could all attend."

"_Hi Janet_!" Pichu waved excitedly at Ms. Gummle, who groaned quietly and rubbed her head.

"Oh, it's going to be a _long _weekend." She said to herself. Aloud she said: "Now, if you would please all follow me into the lodge, the Count would like to say a few words to you before the party starts."

"_Where's cosims_?" Pichu wanted to know. He then began to cry. "Is he alls rights?"

"He's waiting inside." Ms. Gummle answered coldly. Pichu cheered up.

When they were all in, the doors closed behind them. They looked at the décor all around them. There was a grand staircase leading up to a second-floor mezzanine, statues and golden frame pictures of Count Pichu. A glittering crystal chandelier hung overhead. They were in the main hall.

"_Wow_!" SpongeBob observed. "Count Pichu sure is rich. Look at all of this stuff! It must've cost him a fortune! Mr. Krabs sure will be jealous."

"Please wipe your feet and hand your coats and luggage to the attendants. They will be stored safely for you." Ms. Gummle directed. "Then follow me into the lounge. If you need a restroom, there is one located to the left of the stairs." The cartoons got their stuff off, but held on to them until the servants came to get them.

"Do I gotta wipe my feet clean?" Grimer asked. "First of all, I don't exactly have feet. Secondly, if I got clean, there'd be nothing left!"

"Just… try not to get your grime everywhere." Ms. Gummle sniffed.

"Can do." Grimer exclaimed cheerfully, taking off his scarf and knit cap, which were completely soaked with sludge.

"So where are these attendants?" Timmy asked, looking around to see who he was supposed to give his coat and hat to.

"Right here, strange buck-toothed human child." Skipper said coolly as he and his team entered from a side room. All four of them were wearing bowties.

"What are you four doing here?" Wanda asked in surprise. "Are you guests, too?"

"Incorrect, miss. Our team doesn't take breaks for parties." Skipper replied. "We're here on a funds-acquisition assignment!" All of the cartoons took off their winter gear, and handed them to the penguins who grabbed them.

"What he means is, we were hired by Ms. Gummle to do all the cooking and cleaning and serving at this party because we're broke." Private explained, recoiling in disgust a bit as Grimer handed him his winter wear.

"The way I said it made it sound more awesome." Skipper snapped. "It's degrading to have this fine fighting unit reduced to washing dishes and waiting on tables."

"Even a top secret animal organization needs a budget, Skipper." Kowalski added. "We need some money to order the lab equipment and weapons we need, and we can't just take it from the zoo, since that would be stealing."

"I'm aware of that, Kowalski." Skipper responded before turning back to the group. "We're also the security here, so all of you had better play nice and not get into any fights, or you'll have to answer to us." He and Rico went upstairs to put all the winter stuff away in the appropriate rooms. Kowalski and Private went to the kitchen to get things ready.

"_SpongeBob_." Patrick whispered to his friend. "Do you think Count Pichu knows how to count; do you think he can teach me?" SpongeBob laughed.

"Patrick, you silly sea star! I bet he knows how to count, but that isn't why he's _called _the Count." Patrick looked at SpongeBob, confused.

"It's _not_?" SpongeBob shook his head.

"_Nope_! See, he's called the Count because…well, I'm not really sure."

"Actually, he's not really a count." Grimer replied. "His real name is Gerald Pikawizz. He gave himself the title after he became a billionaire. He started this huge international corporation called Starr Corp."

"After he became rich, he wanted to distance himself from his family and his kind." Charmander continued, glancing at Pichu, who was chasing his tail. "Most people think all Pokemon are the kind who only say their names and battle all day, so most humans don't accept them in the world of business. Count Pichu thought that by giving himself a fancy title, humans he interacted with in the business world would be more accepting of him."

"He's my cousim, my mommy's sister's son, and he's gots a whole lots of moneys!" Pichu announced gleefully, who got bored with his tail, and stood up after he'd fallen down. "Usually, when I visits him at his job-office, he gets all yell-y and tells me nots to bothers him at his work. But here it's a party, sos he cant's get mad at me!"

"Although you weren't technically invited." Charmander added. "Grimer invited you as one of his guests."

"He musta forgots my address." Pichu retorted poutily. "He forgets it all the times, just like his compooter keeps accidentally erasing my E-mails!" The cartoons went into the lounge to wait for their host.

The lounge had some glass-top tables, ferny houseplants, and a lot of sofas and chairs surrounding a large fireplace with a cozy fire already burning in it. Two foils, the kind of swords fencers used, hung crossed over the mantle.

"Ah, a nice warm fire!" Tuff commented as he and Kirby warmed themselves and the others claimed seats for themselves. "So, where is this count guy anyway?"

"_COUSIMS_!" Pichu shouted, everybody looked. Count Pichu had entered the room, Ms. Gummle beside him. He was wearing his dinner jacket, a monocle, and bow-tie. Pichu rushed up to hug him. Count Pichu patted his cousin's back.

"_Greetings guests_!" Count Pichu said. "And welcome to my lodge. I hope you enjoy it here. We're going to have quite an entertaining weekend. Talk to me, Ms. Gummle, or the staff we hired if you need any accommodation."

"Thank you for inviting us." Tiff said, bowing to him. "It is an honor to meet you." The cartoons looked confused, then did the same. Pichu released himself from his cousin.

"_Please, please_!" Count Pichu said, blushing. "I'm _flattered,_ truly I am. You don't have to bow to me, oh who am I kidding? I like it. Do you see them bowing before me, Ms. Gummle? I love it; I simply _love_ it!"

"Of course you do, sir." Gummle said. "Of course you do."

Count Pichu then looked at his assistant.

"Ms. Gummle," The Count told her. "Would you be so kind as to show our guests to their rooms?"

"Yes sir!" Ms. Gummle nodded. She then clapped her hands to get the cartoons' attention. The cartoons looked at her.

"Okay everybody, time to go to your rooms and unpack." They followed her upstairs. "All rooms are on floor three. There are only six rooms, so you'll all have to share, but I'm sure no one will object to the arrangements we made. We were going to have a meet and greet in the lounge, but due to scheduling, we had to move dinner up to eight, so please adjourn to the dining room as soon as you're settled in." Private and Kowalski came down and joined their friends in the kitchen. The Count sat on his couch by the fire.

"Isn't this _great _Kirby?" Tuff asked in their room. Tiff was unpacking her, and her brother's clothes, and putting them in drawers. She was just there to settle them in, and then she was going to go in Isabella and Kitty's toom. Phineas, with his sleeping bag and Perry, were going to share the same room with Kirby and Tuff.

"_Poyo!"_ The pink star warrior cheerfully said.

"_I know_!" Tuff suggested. "Let's jump on our beds and mess them up!"

"_Poyo!"_ Kirby quickly agreed. The two jumped on their own beds, messing them up. They were having fun, but Tiff was trying to prevent them.

"_No!"_ She said. "_Stop!_" When it was no use, she finally shouted at the top of her lungs, "_KNOCK IT OFF!"_ They stopped and looked at her. Tiff sighed in relief, and wiped her brow.

"That's better." She went to Kirby's bed, and started to make it. "Now, these beds don't belong to us, they're Count Pichu's, so we need to be gentle and kind to these beds." When done with Kirby's, she went to Tuff's next.

"_Now Tuff_, I hope you learn what I just said, and teach Kirby this valuable less…"

"_PILLOW FIGHT_!" Tuff hollered. Kirby agreed, and the pillows started flying.

"Tuff, Kirby, _no_!" She tried to stop them, but it was no use. She gave up, and sighed. "Why did I bring _these_ two?" She was then hit by a pillow.

Tuff and Kirby stopped. Tiff looked at Tuff, her hand on the spot on her head where it hit. Tuff quickly pointed to Kirby!

"_It was Kirby_!" He lied.

"_Poyo_!" Kirby said cheerfully, not knowing what just happened. Tiff sighed again.

"_DINNER TIME EVERYONE_!" Ms. Gummle called from downstairs, ringing a bell. "Please adjourn to the dining room!" All of the cartoons emerged from their rooms, and started to go down.

Suddenly, two racecars driven by Timmy and Poof zoomed out, forcing the other cartoons to get out of the way. They were both strapped in, and both wearing helmets.

"_Out of the way_!" Timmy warned. "Two underage drivers coming through!"

"_Poof, poof_!" Poof said, honking his horn. "_Beep, beep_!" Timmy zoomed down the stairs, and Poof's car turned and crushed into the wall before the stairs. Poof cheered. _"Poof, poof_!"

Wanda flew to her baby. She unbuckled him, took off his helmet, picked him up, and held him close.

"Please note, _never_ let a baby operate a vehicle."

"Or a ten-year-old!" Cosmo added who just noticed Timmy had crashed his car as well. He unbuckled, got out, and cheered. He took off his helmet.

"Did you see what I just did?"

"_Yeah!"_ Stan said. "You just totaled your vehicle. You know, if you were actually out in the streets and you drove like that, you could've killed someone, and got arrested for reckless driving. This is why we get license people; so people know that we know how to drive properly!" Wanda then poofed away Timmy's and Poof's helmets. Cosmo joined her.

The cartoons then went to the dining room where a long table with silverware, lit candles, napkins, and glass plates were set neatly along it. They all sat down, the penguins brought their first course (which was salad, and chicken nuggets for the kids, Pichu, Kirby, and Cosmo) and placed it before them.

Perry sat under the table drinking and eating from his food bowls. Kirby looked at the wonderous food, just wanting to suck it all up.

"_No Kirby_!" Tiff scolded. "We need to wait!" Kirby looked down disappointed.

Count Pichu sat at the head, Ms. Gummle sat by him along with Grimer and Charmander. The Count then raised his cup of sparkling cranberry juice. The cartoons did the same.

"_Cartoons,_" He began. "I am delighted for all of you to come and feast with Ms. Gummle and me tonight."

"_Ambs mes_!" Pichu added.

"And Pichu." Pichu cheered to himself. "So it is with great pleasure that each of us offer each other a toast." The cartoons toasted their drinks.

"_Toast_?" Patrick wondered out loud. "I don't see anyone offering toast; they're just clinking their glasses together." SpongeBob shushed him.

"Let all of us get to know each other, which is why I invited you all in the first place. And now, let's eat." With that, all of the cartoons started eating, drinking, and talking at once.

"_Excuse me!"_ Stan said. "I have to use the restroom." He took off his napkin, put it on the table, and asked Count Pichu if he could be excused. He was excused, so he went to the bathroom. The penguins were in the kitchen preparing the next course.

"So Phineas," SpongeBob said. Phineas looked at him. "Where's Ferb? He's missing out!"

"He's in London with our dad to visit our grandparents over there over winter break." Phineas answered. "Or as he calls it 'winter holiday'."

"Oh, I see." The two resumed eating.

"_Poof_!" Poof's mom scolded him as soon as she saw her baby playing with his chicken nuggets, pretending they were rockets. He pretended they were shooting each other with lasers. He added his own sound effects. "Stop playing with your food; who gave you that idea?"

She then heard shooting, and turned to her husband and godchild who were doing the same thing Poof was with their chicken nuggets. Wanda sighed meekly to herself.

"Why do I even bother?" Cosmo and Timmy saw Wanda's glare, stopped, and ate as well as Poof. Wanda did the same when she was sure they had ceased. Talk continued throughout the meal.

When he was done minutes later, Roger excused himself.

"_Hmmm_, I wonder what's taking Stan so long. I'm going to see if he's all right." He walked towards the bathroom.

Moments later, all the cartoons heard Roger's scream. They all got up, took off their napkins, and went towards the scream.

When they all got there they all looked, and gasped. There, lying on the cement floor of the bathroom was Stan, eyes closed.

"He's… _dead_!" The alien announced. All of the cartoons gasped again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe he's dead!" Roger cried. "He was such a good man!" Klaus cried too, fins covering eyes.

"Why couldn't it have been _me?_" He sobbed.

_"Yes_; why couldn't it have been the fish instead?"

_"Harsh_!" SpongeBob said. Klaus looked at him, calm now.

_"No, no_." He told him. "Roger's mean to everyone. I'm used to it." Klaus covered his eyes with his fins and cried again.

The penguins slid out then, stood up, and waddled to them.

"What's going on here?" Kitty pointed to Stan.

"Take a look for yourself." She answered, tears streaming down her fur. The penguins looked and gasped.

_"Gosh_!" Private said. "Poor Stan, dying at a young age. _Uh_, 40s are a young age to die for humans, right?"

All the cartoons didn't answer. They were all too busy crying. The penguins looked at each other, and broke out crying too. Tiff then realized something. She stopped crying, and went over to Stan She touched him.

_"Wait a minute_!" She said. "Stan's not dead; he's still breathing." She then noticed light pink gas seeping out of an open bottle. She picked it up, and looked at it. She showed it to all the other cartoons.

"What's this?" She wanted to know. Kowalski took a whiff and recoiled.

"That's sleeping gas." Kowalski answered. He picked up a wire on the floor that was attached to the door. "Stan must've activated it and it made him drowsy, causing him to, well… you know."

"At least he still had his pants on." Timmy observed. "That would have been embarrassing."

"Who in the heck would keep a sleeping gas in one of their bathrooms?" Klaus wanted to know. Tiff just shrugged.

_"Beats me_! All I know is that Stan's not dead; he's just sleeping." All the cartoons sighed in relief.

_"Oh thank goodness_!" Roger said. "Frannie will have a sobbing fit if Stan was really dead. Glad that's not the case then; glad that's not the case."

"Move him to the hall, and then make room so we can look for clues." Skipper ordered. Patrick and Roger carried Stan to a sofa in the Grand Hall while Kitty, Dudley, and the penguins searched the bathroom. Count Pichu and Ms. Gummle finally rushed out of the dining room and found everyone outside the bathroom door.

"What's going on here?" The count demanded. "We didn't even finish dinner! What happened to him?" He pointed to Stan.

"He passed out because of gas in your bathroom." Cosmo explained.

"What!" Count Pichu gasped.

"_Sleeping_ gas!" Wanda added. "Did you know that was in there?"

"Sleeping gas? No, we don't even have any on the premises, as far as I'm aware." Count Pichu replied. "How odd. Ms. Gummle, did you buy any Awakening from the Pokemart last time you were in town?"

"No, sir. I'm afraid he'll have to wait it out." Ms. Gummle, Count Pichu, Patrick and Roger then joined the others outside the bathroom and watched curiously.

_"Man_, detecting is thirsty work." Dudley said. "I sure could use a toilet to drink out of." He then spotted the toilet in the far corner. "_Hey_; a toilet; how convient!" He ran to the corner, flipped up the lid, and started slurping up the toilet water. The cartoons all recoiled in disgust.

"What do you think you're doing!" Private gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Dudley apologized. "I didn't realize you were in line."

"_Dudley!"_ Kitty scolded, disgusted. "That's _disgusting! _We're guests here! Why do dogs drink out of toilets? Cats are _so _much better with their hygiene."

"I'm _NOT_ swimming in that water!" Klaus complained. "_Eeeeew,_ why do kid cartoons have to be so gross and some are complete idiots? I know he's a dog, but doesn't he have any brains whatsoever?"

"The better question would be," Grimer said "Is why do adult cartoons have to be so mean?"

"_Niiice!"_ Charmander told him. They were about to high five, when Charmander recoiled and shook his head, so they didn't. They watched with the others as Dudley drank out of the toilet.

"Um, why are we doing this?" Timmy asked a few minutes later. "Why are we watching a dog drink out of a toilet? It's unsanitary; I'm sure there are more entertaining things to do."

"Like draw stuff on Stan's face while he's sleeping!" Roger laughed, turning around. "Hey, where'd he go?" Everyone turned around, saw the sofa again and gasped; Stan was no longer there!

"Hey, where did Stan go?" Tuff wanted to know. "Wasn't he just lying here a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah." Phineas agreed, looking with the other cartoons. "I don't see him anymore. He just poofed away magically. It's like when Perry disappears all the time, only creepier."

_"Hey!"_ Cosmo snapped. "Are you blaming _us?_ I may be dumb, but I know when you're blaming us, and it looks like you're giving hints like it was us!" Phineas looked at him.

"I'm not blaming you." He admitted. "The way I said it might've implied that you might be the culprits I admit, but I wasn't trying to accuse you guys. I was just saying that he's disappeared somewhere."

"Oh."

"Do you think he woke up?" SpongeBob asked. "Maybe he wandered away on his own."

"That's a big negative." Skipper declared. "He got the full blast of sleeping gas. He would have been out for hours."

"Let's search the lodge." The count suggested. "If he did somehow wake up, he couldn't have gotten far." The cartoons agreed, and looked everywhere on the first level, half of the cartoons looking in the rooms on the right, and half looking in the left.

_"Stan!"_ Roger called. "_Stan?_ Where are you? _Stan!_"

"You know," Klaus told him. "If he's sleeping, he won't answer right away."

"Shut up fish; I'm trying to find Stan. He called again. _"Stan_!"

"I will find him with my capability of smell." Dudley said as they reentered the dining room. He then began to sniff, trying to track him.

"And what does sleeping smell like?" Tuff asked. Dudley looked at him.

"_Uh_…" The agent dog stammered. "_Sleepy?_" Kitty, Tiff, and Tuff just sighed as the dog resumed sniffing on the ground for Stan.

SpongeBob was trying to find Stan in the lounge. Patrick was just looking at all the decorations in the room.

"Uh SpongeBob?" He asked finally. "What are we looking for again?"

"Stan Smith." SpongeBob told his friend.

"Oh." SpongeBob resumed looking, and Patrick resumed looking at the decors, forgetting about the conversation that he and SpongeBob just had.

The penguins searched the kitchen frantically, but didn't find anything.

"Did you find him?" Skipper wanted to know.

"Negatory Skipper." Kowalski told him. "And the cellar door's locked, so he couldn't have gone down there." Skipper sighed.

"But we'll find him." Private said. "He has to be somewhere." Skipper smiled at him, he smiled back.

"It's cold in this room, Phineas." Isabella shivered as she, Perry and Phineas searched the conservatory, a large glass-walled room with several potted ferns.

"Doesn't look like this room is heated." Phineas observed. "The count must only use it in summer. Look, there's a swimming pool." He pointed to a large, drained pool in the center of the room.

"It's really starting to come down hard." Isabella pointed out as she saw the blizzard outside.

"Yeah. If Ferb were here, we would probably make the world's largest snowman, or have the snowball fight of the century."

"It doesn't look like Mr. Smith is in here." Isabella shivered again. "Let's go back into the hall where it's warm."

"Well, any luck?" The count asked when they met back in the Great Hall. The cartoons shook their heads.

"Aw drat! Where can he be then?"

"He didn't go upstairs." Grimer announced as he and Charmander descended the stairs. "We only looked a little, but we don't think he went in any of the rooms."

"The lodge is haunted!" Cosmo suddenly concluded, frightened. "Only ghosts could have done this! We got to get out of here!" The cartoons fled at once to the great halls' door. Count Pichu went up front, blocking the double doors.

"_Wait!_" He said. "I've been coming here for years, and I assure you my lodge is not haunted! You all must stay right here; nobody leaves until Sunday afternoon! Besides, ghosts don't exist. They're not real."

"Does that mean Casper's fake?" Patrick asked.

_"YES!_ Ghosts are only to scare you, that's it! They are nothing but a figment of your imagination!"

"Boy," SpongeBob piped up. "I sure don't want to be here when you say that to the Flying Dutchman."

"Besides; look outside." The Count pulled open the curtains. The cartoons looked and gasped. It had started to snow hard, and there was three feet of snow outside.

_"Whoa_!" Phineas observed. "That's enough snow for a snow day!"

"Can't the snow wait to be like this until _after _winter break and a weekday so we don't have school?" Timmy whined. "What a _rip-off_!" He crossed his arms around his chest, looking disappointed. Wanda smiled.

"I suppose you don't want to go out there!" Count Pichu told them. "Ms. Gummle went outside to check if Stan went out there, and she could barely open the front door. By morning it will be even higher."

"He's right!" Charmander blurted. "There's no _way_ I'm going out there! I'll be a goner in under just five minutes!"

"And Phineas's mom dropped us off." Isabella said. "We're just kids, so we can't drive. Somebody else will have to drive us home."

"And I still don't have a driver's license." SpongeBob added. "But I will; just you wait, I will! You just have to have faith and believe in yourself!"

"Even if you could drive, the roads are too dangerous." Klaus pointed out.

"Couldn't Timmy's godparents just poof us home?" Tuff asked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid not." Timmy said. "Usually I'm not allowed to let anyone know I have fairy godparents. Jorgen made an exception for people not from my cartoon, but Cosmo and Wanda's magic is restricted."

"We can't teleport, for example. Even if we wanted to." Wanda explained. "If we were all in Dimmsdale it would be different, but not here."

"Then I guess the way we came is the only way we're going to leave." Tiff said. "Count Pichu, don't you have a personal snowplow or something?"

"A minor misfortune occurs and you all want to abandon me?" Count Pichu gasped. "I'm sure Stan will turn up somewhere, no need to assume the worst. Besides, we haven't even talked about investment opportuni-er, I mean, got to know each other and strengthened bonds of friendships."

"Poyo?"

"Wait, investment opportunities?" Tiff questioned. "What do you mean? I thought this was supposed to be making friends with cartoons from other shows."

"It is." The Count explained nervously. "And what better way to make those friendships than by investing in new Starr Corp enterprises in your hometowns. With your help I could expand my business into your cartoon shows, so you'd get better products and I'd get better profits. Mutual benefit, it's what friends do."

"You lied to us!" Kitty said. "I should have known you'd have had an ulterior motive for inviting us here. You just wanted to give us an investment pitch."

"Well, I didn't become a trillionaire by inviting twenty guests to a luxury lodge in the mountains without expecting something in return." Count Pichu sniffed. "There's no such thing as a free lunch, you know. This place is expensive to run."

"That's my cousim!" Pichu exclaimed happily. "He loves his money!"

"Oh, be quiet." Count Pichu snapped. "Everyone just settle down while we sort out this little fiasco, then everything can go back to normal as planned."

Isabella grabbed a hold of Phineas; she was utterly terrified.

"I'm scared Phineas." She said, her voice trembling. "What if we can't get home? I may never see my mom or dad or Pinky ever again. What if I never see the Fireside Girls? You may never see your stepbrother or the rest of your family. We can never see our friends ever again. Your mom was right; maybe we should never have come here in the first place. Oh, what are we going to do?" The poor girl then began to cry.

"_Relax Isabella_." Phineas reassured her. "We made it off that island, we can get out of this lodge soon enough! Remember Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan? I believe we can!"

"_Oh no!"_ Klaus moaned. "Not _that _reference again! You know Boolia's stories have _way_ too many references!"

_"Hey_!" Roger snapped. "Who gave you the permission to speak? That's right, _nobody!" _

"_Again_," Grimer said, "Why must adult cartoons be so mean, selfish, and hurtful? Readers, this is why you never let your kids watch shows like this until they're older. But they can watch _us;_ we aren't hurtful or mean!"

"Yeah!" Charmander agreed. "Well, sometimes some of us do battle."

"But all in good sport." Grimer added.

"You just got to have faith Isabella, be an optimist." Isabella cheered up, and her eyes twinkled, getting lost in Phineas's eyes.

"_Phineas,"_ She spoke. "You are my knight in shiny armor."

"You mean strong, determined, and willing to never give up? Why thanks; _yes,_ yes I guess I am your knight in shiny armor in that sense."

"She also meant you're charming and dashing." Wanda said. Phineas looked at her.

_"What_?" He wanted to know.

_"Nothing_, it's nothing."

"We need all the agents here." Dudley said, and then looked serious. "Okay, all agent cartoons line up!"

He, Kitty, and the penguins stepped forward in a line except Perry. He stayed behind. Dudley eyed the platypus. Perry looked up at him.

"I said _all _the agents!" He repeated. "And that means _you_ mister!" Perry shook his head. Dudley sighed. "Come on Agent P, you're an agent, now get up here!" Perry still didn't budge. Dudley sighed again. "Perry, why are you being so _stubborn_?"

_"Dudley_!" Kitty whispered loudly to him. "His owner is present; he's protecting his cover!" Dudley looked at Phineas.

_"Oh snap_! Well, that was an awkward moment." Phineas and Isabella looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked him. "Perry's not an agent. Why does everyone says he is when he's clearly not? He's just an average ordinary platypus. They don't do much."

"You're _right!_" Dudley laughed nervously. "A platypus as a secret agent? That's _insane;_ that's like saying cats, dogs, and penguins can be secret agents; talk about _insanity!_" The cartoons looked at him. The penguins glared at him madly. Skipper put his flippers on his hips. Dudley realized his mistake. He stopped laughing and looked ashamed. "Point taken." He then bent down, and petted Perry.

"Good job Agent P." He said. "That was a test, to see if you can keep your cover in situations like this, and you passed with flying colors! You are a true agent; congrats!" Perry gave him a look that seemed to say: '_Test? Yeah right_! You _wanted_ my cover to get blown! You're lucky that I have a brain.' Dudley stopped petting Perry, and stood back up. Roger started to cry.

"Stan would've stepped forward." He sniffed. "if he wasn't…_kidnapped_!" He cried and cried, face in hands. Klaus comforted him.

_"Okay_." Wanda said, looking at the time on her wand. "It's nine." She put her wand down. "Whether we found Stan or not, we're not leaving this lodge tonight. It's Poof's and Timmy's bedtime."

"_Aw Wanda_!" Timmy complained. "I can stay up late; it's not like a school night or anything. Plus, how can you think of sleep when a kidnapper might be here in this very lodge?"

"You're right." Wanda agreed. "I can't, but you know sleep is very important. You need at least eight hours of sleep each day."

"But _Wanda_!" Wanda narrowed her eyes at him. Timmy sighed. "Fine; we'll go to bed." He went for the stairs and grabbed on the railing. "Come on Poof."

_"Poof, poof!"_ Poof dashed to his god brother, but not before hugging his parents goodnight.

"Good night Poof." Wanda told her baby. "We love you." Poof went to Timmy, and they went up the stairs.

_"Night son_!" Cosmo called after him, waving. "Don't let the bed bugs bite, because that'll be very painful;" He put his hand down, "bugs biting you as you're trying to sleep. What a rude awakening!"

"Timmy's right." SpongeBob said. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep with a kidnapper on the loose either."

"We still don't know if he was kidnapped." Count Pichu pointed out. "He might turn up tomorrow and this whole thing may have been a silly misunderstanding. If it will ease everyone's fears, I'll have Ms. Gummle report the disappearance, just in case. In the meantime, I think we should all get to sleep. We have a big day planned tomorrow. Meet me in the dining room at eight, _cheerio!"_ He went to the stairs, the cartoons followed, except Roger (who stopped crying and looked at the disembarking cartoons) and Klaus (who stopped comforting him because he wasn't sad anymore), both with confused expressions on their faces.

"That's _it_?" Roger questioned. "You're all just going to go to sleep? What about Stan?" Ms. Gummle looked at him.

_"What_ about Stan?" She asked.

"Well, we can't just say it never happened! The police have to know about this or _something_!"

"_Hmmm,_ you're right." Ms. Gummle agreed. "The count has asked me to notify the police. Do you two have a cell phone?" Both of them shook their heads.

_"Nope!"_

"_Nein_, but if I did, that'll be so _wunderbar_; I could order pizza, and get this," He snickered at his next statement. "Because of the snowstorm, and the nearest pizza place is _miles_ away, I get it for free! There's no dang _way_ the pizza deliverer can deliver it in 30 minutes or less, there's just _no_ way!" He laughed at his idea. Roger looked at him.

"You do know that the pizza will be frozen by the time it gets here." He pointed out. Klaus stopped laughing, and realized his mistake.

Ms. Gummle thought about the Stan problem and then she turned to Kitty.

_"Kitty_?" She asked. Kitty turned to them.

_"Yes_?" The cat wanted to know.

"Do you have a cell phone handy?"

"Yes."

"Can you call the police and say someone is reported missing?" Kitty looked confused.

_"Yes_, but why don't _you _call the police? I'm sure the lodge has a phone somewhere." Ms. Gummle yawned.

"Yes, but I make calls for the Count multiple times in the day. I never get a rest from the phone. Besides, the Count loves to save money, even on phone bills. I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

"Cheap." Kitty sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. I'll go make the call."

"Thank you. Why don't you make it on the balcony? You'll get better reception there. It's on the third floor. You can access it by going through one of the four rooms that border it."

"_Okay, thanks_!"

"Don't mention it." And with that, the four cartoons headed upstairs.

Once they were up, they went to their rooms. Kitty went to Dudley, SpongeBob, and Patrick's room and saw that they were out. The three of them were still brushing their teeth in the bathroom. She went through their room and out onto the balcony, wrapping her robe tightly around her because of the cold. The snow was already up to her knees. She took out her cell phone, and dialed. Someone then approached her from the shadows.

"Oh _hello!_ What are you doing here? You shouldn't be up here. You should be…" She then got panicky. "Oh my _gosh_! It's _you_! _You_ kidnapped Stan, but _why?_" She then cried for help when her attacker threw a vase at her. The vase struck her in the head and she fell to the ground, causing her to drop her cell phone. The vase made a loud _SMASH_!

All the cartoons (except Poof) rushed onto the balcony and gasped! Kitty was nowhere in sight; the kidnapper had struck again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who disappeared _this_ time?" Count Pichu wanted to know.

"Don't know." Dudley admitted. "But I'll check. They left their cell phone here." Dudley picked up the cell phone, and looked at it. The screen read: Kitty Katswell, Cats rule, dogs drool." There was a picture of her and the Eiffel Tower in the background.

"_Oh my gosh_!" He said. "It's Kitty's!" He then flipped the phone closed, and then dropped to the ground. He then threw back his head, and shouted _"NOOOOOOO_!" He began to cry, putting his paws to his face. "Why, Kitty, why?" He cried and cried.

"I don't get it." Skipper spoke. They all looked at him, even Dudley who stopped crying. "First Stan and now Kitty. Kitty is now MIA" Dudley looked at him confused.

"Kitty changed her name to Mia?"

"_No_ you dumb dog!" Timmy snapped. "MIA as in missing in action!" Dudley stood up.

"Oh _right_, I knew that!" Timmy sighed.

_"Sure_ you did!" Tuff added. Tiff saw something in the snow, footprints and tire tracks. She bent down by them.

"Look at these footprints!" She cried out. The cartoons looked at where she was pointing to. "One of them must be Kitty's, but the other one looks like tire tracks."

_"Interesting_." Kowalski theorized. "It looks like the culprit didn't want us to see their footprints, so they used a vehicle or something. How odd." He pondered about this for a moment. He looked at Cosmo and Wanda. "I mean peculiar, how peculiar."

"We have another case on our hands." Count Pichu said. "But we'll solve it in the morning. Right now it's late, _goodnight_!" He and Ms. Gummle went for their bedrooms. All the cartoons then slowly backed out, and did the same except Dudley who stayed put, tears still in his eyes.

"_Kitty_." He said, wiping his tears away. "I'll find you, don't give up hope." He then began to howl like a coyote in the moonlight.

Roger then went back outside, grabbed his tail, and dragged him away.

"Come on you." He said.

When they were back in Dudley's room, Roger let go of Dudley's tail, and went to his room, locking the door behind him. Dudley stood up, hopped into bed, circled three times, and went to sleep.

All the lights in the entire lodge were now off as everyone was sound asleep except Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof's room. They were still getting ready for bed and waiting on Cosmo and Timmy who decided to play in the Game Room on the second floor.

"I beat you 86 times!" Timmy bragged as he and Cosmo entered their room.

"_Yeah_!" Cosmo agreed. "You sure are good!"

"_Thanks!"_ Wanda glared at them.

"Guys," She scolded. "Be quiet; people are trying to sleep!"

"Ah right babe!" Cosmo said, and then kissed her.

"Remember to lock the door!" Wanda reminded them. "I don't want a robber to break in."

"_Check_!" Timmy said. He shut the door, but didn't lock it properly.

Wanda tucked Poof into his crib.

"Good night sweetie." Wanda kissed Poof's head goodnight.

"_Good night Poof_!" Cosmo added, kissing him too, and Timmy and Wanda then crawled into their own beds. Cosmo was about to get into his bed when Wanda spoke to him.

"_Cosmo_." She started. "You know, with a kidnapper loose, I'm worried that Poof or Timmy might be the next victim. Can you stay awake tonight and guard the room?"

"Sure thing babe!" Cosmo said, giving her the thumbs up. "Anything for you sweetie!" Wanda smiled.

"_Thanks_!" With that, Wanda turned over, and fell asleep. She poofed off the lights.

Cosmo flew over to his son's crib. He patted his son's head.

"You won't get kidnapped Poof." Cosmo reassured the sleeping baby. "Not with me around. I, as your responsible father shall look after you and protect you at all costs! I will…_zzz_." His head dropped, and he fell asleep.

Downstairs the next morning, all of the cartoons were sitting at the dining room table except Cosmo, Poof, Timmy, and Wanda. The penguins had made waffles for breakfast. They ate in silence, each one wondering who the kidnapper could be.

"_That's it_!" Charmander decided, putting his fork on the table. "Someone's got to solve this mystery, and it might as well be us!" He looked at his friend. "_Grimer?_"

"Oh _right!_" Grimer said. "We'll get them once we finish eating."

"Get what?" Roger wanted to know.

"_You'll see_!"

Up in their rooms, they were putting their stuff on as the others waited outside their door.

"What's going on?" Roger asked. "What are they getting?"

"Their Chorlock Holmes and Grimsby outfits." Mrs. Gummle explained. Roger looked at her.

"_What_?"

"That what they disguise themselves whenever they want to solve a mystery. They call themselves Charlock Holmes and Grimsby."

"_You know_," Klaus stated. "Like Sherlock Holmes and his trusty companion Watson." Roger looked at him.

"I know what they model after!" He shouted. "I'm _not_ stupid Klaus!" Klaus looked hurt.

Charmander and Grimer came out in their proper detectives uniforms.

"_Charlock!_" Charmander announced, stepping out of the room wearing a deerstalker cap and matching small cape. He held a magnifying glass in his hand.

"And _Grimsby_!" Grimer added, emerging wearing a bowler hat.

"You think putting on outfits would make you good detectives?" Tuff demanded.

_"Sure_!" Charmander responded. "Already we're noticing crazy important clues! Like, uh… like how everybody disappeared without a trace!"

_"Yeah_!" Grimer agreed. "And nowhere to be found! Almost like magic!"

_"Magic_!" Dudley piped up. "_That's it_! One of the fairies or Timmy is the culprit!" The cartoons looked at him.

"No." Grimer explained. "It couldn't have been, they all were with us when we discovered Kitty's disappearance."

"Everyone except Poof."

"Yeah, but Poof's just a baby. Besides, he is still working with his magic. He…" Then all the cartoons realized something at once.

Cosmo, Timmy, and Wanda had just woken up (Their alarms had just went off five minutes ago), and Wanda was making their beds in a hurry. All of the other cartoons burst in. Dudley pointed his ray gun at them (That he just picked up from his room). They all didn't look pleased, except Tiff, who looked rather embarrassed. Wanda, confused, floated over to them.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked.

"Besides the fact that you didn't knock first?" Cosmo added. "It's considered rude to just come in without knocking first. Wanda and my mama taught me that, and Timmy's mom taught him the same; you should all go to manner school for this!"

"Never mind about that." Dudley said, sounding serious. "We know Poof did it." Cosmo looked nervous.

_Oh no_! He thought to himself. Who told them that I snuck in a chicken nugget last night before we went to see what happened to the CIA guy? Wanda frowned, looking at Cosmo and Timmy.

"_Who_?" She wanted to know, suspiciously.

"_Poof!_" Dudley answered. Wanda looked back at him, shocked.

_"What_? What did Poof do?

"Last night he was the only one who didn't come when we discovered Kitty was catnapped. Ergo, Poof catnapped Kitty!"

"But Poof's just a baby!"

"That's what I keep telling him." Tiff said. "But does he believe me? _No;_ not one bit! They're just like the Cappies, never believing me because of my age." Dudley ignored her.

"That's what they all say!" The dog continued. "The Chief said never to trust _anyone_ when you're trying to solve a crime, not even cute, innocent looking babies; now hand him over!"

"_No!_ Poof didn't do it; stop it, I refuse to let you hurt him!"

**"**_Yeah!_" Cosmo added. "So just back off!" He flew to Poof's crib, and kissed his son's forehead. "We know you didn't do it Poof."

"_NONSENSE_!" Dudley barked. He marched to the fairy baby's crib. "Poof did it and there's no doubt about it!"

Wanda was about to stop him when it was too late. Dudley pulled off the covers, and everybody gasped at what was underneath. For it wasn't Poof, it was a soccer ball. The top half was painted like his face. Wanda threw the ball and sheets aside frantically, looking for her son.

_"Where is he_?" She cried. "Where is my baby?"

"I kissed a soccer ball?" Cosmo said, disgusted. "_Ick!_ I have soccer ball germs now!" He tried to rub the taste off of his tongue.

_"Ha, ha_!" Roger laughed, pointing. "_Cosmo kissed a soccer ball, Cosmo kissed a soccer ball!"_

"You know," Private told him. "For an adult cartoon, you sure know how to be immature." Roger looked at him. "I thought since your audience is older then ours, that you will be a positive role model for us. But _nooooo,_ it just doesn't work that way I guess."

"I know; it's how I roll okay?" They paid attention to the others.

"Looks like this is a job for Charlock Holmes!" Charmander said, proudly.

"And his faithful companion…_Grimsby_!" Grimer added.

"This would have been the perfect case for Wheels and the Legman." Roger said. "If Steve were here which he's not."

"I can be a replacement for the Wheels." Klaus offered. Roger looked at him. "Except I don't have wheels so how about Fins and the Legman, huh? I like that name. Fins and the Legman. With me on your side, we'll be the greatest detectives ever; we don't need Steve! _Huh_, what do you say? Fins and the Legman?" Klaus smiled at his idea.

"No, that's a _terrible_ name." Klaus' smile vanished. "Besides, it just wouldn't be the same without Steve. The Pokemon called dibs first. One detective team is plenty." Klaus looked angry.

"Okay, _be_ that way!" Klaus crossed his fins on his chest, looking disappointed.

_"Okay_," Charmander said. "First, we need to look for clues. Now, we have two clues already. The sleeping gas that was discovered in the bathroom and the tire tracks outside on the balcony. Now there's only one thing to do."

"What's that Charlock?" Grimer asked.

"Middle school, my dear Grimsby." Grimer looked confused again.

"Uh, don't you mean Elementary?"

"Sherlock Holmes learned all of this in Elementary?"

_"No, no,_ I think its _Elementary,_ my dear Grimsby, not middle school."

"How about High School then?"

"No, no matter what you say, it's still Elementary."

"Are you sure it's not preschool, or maybe college?"

"Positive."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's middle school."

_"No, no_! You have it all _wrong _my friend it's _elementary_ and always will be elementary."

"So you're saying it's elementary?" Grimer nodded. "How about…?"

_"Guys!_" Timmy snapped, getting tired of this charade with the other cartoons. The two Pokemon looked at the kid. "Can we just get to the point?"

"The _point_?" Grimer asked. "Oh yeah, the _point_! Uh, Charlock, what was the point again?"

_"Beats me_! I guess with our debating, I forgot." The cartoons all groaned.

"WHAT ABOUT MY BABY!" Wanda screeched hysterically. "HE'S GONE WITHOUT A TRACE AND YOU'RE PLAYING DRESS-UP!"

"This isn't dress-up, lady. We're detectives." Charmander replied, adjusting his deerstalker cap. "And don't worry, we'll find your baby when we find everyone else!"

"When will that be!" Wanda sobbed as Cosmo held her consolingly. "A minute ago you were accusing my baby! What kind of detectives are you!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Grimer apologized. "Obviously we need more clues, like… uh…"

"Like this soccer ball?" Tiff offered. "Why did the kidnapper make a fake Poof, but not for the others?"

"_Uhhh_…" Charmander pondered. "Maybe to buy more time?"

"Are we going to go look over the lodge again?" Tuff asked.

"That's the plan, Stan." Count Pichu told him. Roger cried again, and Klaus consoled him.

"I miss Stan _so _much!" He sobbed. Count Pichu realized his mistake.

"I mean that's the plan." Roger stopped crying. Klaus let him be.

"Let's all split up and search the rooms again." The Count continued. "Tuff, Dudley, Perry, Phineas, Isabella, Kirby, Klaus, and Roger, you search downstairs. Ms. Gummle, Tiff, Grimer, Charmander and myself will look up here. The penguins, SpongeBob, and his pink friend can look in the basement. We'll meet in the lounge in a half hour for a status report; _cheerio_ everyone!" With that, all of the left the room except Pichu.

"What abou'me?" Pichu whined. "I want to play hide an' go look, too! Cousim!"

"Oh, very well. You can look with us." Count Pichu sighed, leaning back into the room.

"_Yangs_!" Pichu cheered, scurrying after his wealthy relation.

_"Hey Rog_!" Klaus said to him. The alien was carrying him downstairs.

"You never called me Rog before." Roger said. "But, keep going."

"If the culprit tries to capture me, here is what I'll do. I'll be like…" He pretended to be frightened. "_Oh no culprit_! Don't come any _closer_; I'm warning you! I have the dreadful _Ick_, the contagious fish disease! _Noooooo_!" He stopped faking. "So, what do you think?" Roger looked at him. Klaus smiled at his 'wundabar' idea.

"You are such a drama king Klaus, no one will buy that." Klaus's smile vanished once more.

As Perry was about to go into the library with his owner and Isabella, his watched beeped. He paused, and looked at it on his hand. It was an incoming message from his boss. Odd, he told (Or wrote down on his notepad and showed it to them) the Major and Carl that he was going to be gone all weekend; he wondered what he wanted. He pressed the button, and a text showed up on screen. He read it, it read: "Agent P, trouble afoot, please come to HQ quickly."

He shut it off, and went towards the door. He checked to make sure no one was looking (especially Phineas and Isabella) and stood up on two feet, and put his fedora on his head (he packed it just in case).

He was about to go out in the freezing cold when all of a sudden, a burlap bag snatched him up. He did a frightened chatter.

A half hour later, nearly all of the cartoons were back in the lounge. They were just waiting on Phineas.

_"Hey_!" Dudley suggested. "I know what we can do until Phineas comes back!" He picked up one of the foils from its holder. "Let's fence! Who will challenge me?"

_"Ooh me_!" Patrick volunteered. "_Pick me_!" SpongeBob looked at his friend.

_"Patrick_?" He questioned. "You fence?"

_"Nope_!" The starfish simply said. "This is a brand new experience for me." SpongeBob sighed as Patrick went up to challenge Dudley. Patrick picked up the other foil.

"You are _no_ match for me!" Dudley said, swinging his foil around. "I'll easily cream you."

"Oh _yeah_!" Patrick challenged. "I think it'll be _you_ who'll lose!"

"We'll soon see."

"Patrick, don't do anything stupid." SpongeBob pleaded. Klaus looked at the sponge.

"_Pleasssssseeeee_!" He said. "Knowing Patrick, he'll probably do something stupid."

"Oh, I just can't look!" With that, he covered his eyes with his hands.

_"En Guade_!" Dudley shouted, and just like that the fight began. Dudley was wailing on Patrick, and Patrick was just standing there, having no clue what to do. He looked drowsy. He was about to fall asleep standing up when Count Pichu shouted:

"You need to _parry_ Patrick!" Patrick snapped back into reality, and look at him.

_"What_?" He wanted to know.

"You need to parry!"

_"What_?" The Count was about to shout again, when they heard Phinea's voice.

"_PERRY_!" The boy called, running into the lounge.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The starfish parried the attack, and stuck his foil in Dudley's eyes!" Dudley yelped in pain, paws on eyes.

"_Ow_!" He said. "You_ stabbed_ me in the eyes! _Why_ would you do that, _ow!_" Patrick just shrugged.

"_Sorry_." He responded. "Just doing my job." The rich Pichu said to parry, so I did."

"Oh _Perry_!" Phineas kept calling. "Where are you boy, _Perry!_" Isabella came up to him, looking worried.

"_So_, you didn't find him?" She asked. Phineas looked sad.

"_No._" He said. "And since we're not in our backyard where he usually disappears, I think he really might be missing." Dudley uncovered his eyes, and looked at the sad, worried boy.

"We'll find him." Charmander promised him. "Another case for Charlock Holmes and Grimsby!" Phineas cheered up, and smiled at them.

"_Thanks_!" He said. "I know you will." The Pokemon smiled back. Grimer then looked at the rest of them.

"But seriously guys," He told them. "We need to _think_! Who would've done all this?"

"_Think_!" Charmander added.

Cosmo then burst into laughter. All cartoons looked at him.

"_Think_?" He wanted to know. "Timmy can't think! He doesn't allow his brain to; it's too hard for him. Why when you see 'Timmy' and 'Think' in the same sentence, you get doesn't in the…"

"_SHUT UP_!" Klaus roared at him. Cosmo immediately stopped laughing.

"Grimer's right guys." Tiff told them all. "We need to _focus!_" The cartoons all started to think.

"Maybe it was SpongeBob." Dudley suggested minutes later. SpongeBob gasped in shock.

"It was _not!_" He shouted. "Why would you even accuse me of such a thing?"

"_Well,"_ Dudley thought about this. "Maybe you were so scared of the kidnapper that you started kidnapping the others one by one!" SpongeBob was about to object, when he realized something.

"Well, actually, you might be right, that _would've_ have been something I'll do. In fact, I was kind of thinking of it too. But it wasn't me! It could've been you too! You would think the same thing!" This time, Dudley was shocked.

"_You take that back_; I did _not!_ Maybe it was the starfish!"

"_What?_ No; Patrick wouldn't hurt a fly! Maybe it was Count Pichu because of the thing about business opportunities he mentioned earlier." Count Pichu gasped this time.

"_What? Me_? You got to be _crazy!_ True I wanted money, but I would never sink that low!"

"Amb I's too _cutes _to dos it!" Pichu piped up.

"Hey, maybe it was Roger." Tuff spoke. "Maybe he's gone psycho; he would do that you know!" Roger looked shocked.

"_What?"_ He asked. "It wasn't me, maybe it was the fish! I mean everybody hates him."

"_What_?" Klaus wanted to know. Roger looked at all the cartoons who were silent and all glaring at him.

"_What_? _Everybody _hates him! Wait, _no?_ Just Stan, me, Francine, and the whole American Dad cast? _Ohhh_ right, kid cartoons; you and your kind hearts,"

"_See_ Roger?" Klaus asked. "I just _knew_ I had a fan base somewhere; I just _knew_ it; I am even the author's favorite character of the show!"

"Because she pities you, claims you are funny, and that you are an animal?" Klaus looked appalled by this.

"I AM _too _funny!"

"_Whatever_!" The cartoons kept on arguing.

Kirby then saw something in the corner of his eye.

_"Poyo_?" He wondered. Then he saw it again, a piece of bacon!

_"Poyo!" _The star warrior cheered, his mouth watering. He ran for it, and was about to pick it up, when it jolted away from him.

_"Poyo?"_ He asked himself. He tried again; again, the bacon jolted.

_"Poyo_?" The bacon then zoomed around Kirby. Kirby looked determined.

_"Poyo_!" He stated playing chase with the bacon. The bacon went faster and went to the next room. Kirby didn't give up though; he just kept chasing it like it was a runaway child.

Private looked up to see Kirby was missing.

_"Uh oh."_ He said to himself. "This is not good; now _Kirby's _missing! That or either he's in the kitchen. I better go find him." He waddled slowly away from the arguing cartoons, and headed for the kitchen. "I bet he's in the kitchen. That Kirby and his enormous stomach. Why I bet he can eat a whole elephant if he wanted to."

He waddled in the kitchen and looked all around. To his surprise, Kirby wasn't in the kitchen.

"_Kirby?"_ He started calling. "_Kirby_! Where are you, _Kirby_?" He then sighed when it was no use.

"I don't get it, if he's not in the kitchen, then where…" Then the penguin saw Kirby in the halls running after the bacon.

_"There_ he is!" Private cried out. He then ran after Kirby.

_"Kirby_!" He called out. "_Kirby!_ Come on, it's time to…" He then stopped in his tracks and gasped. The bacon was attached to a sting!

"This is not good." He said to himself. Then out loud, he ran towards Kirby. "_Nooooo! _He then stopped when he was between himself and the bacon. Kirby looked at the brave little penguin, confused.

_"Poyo_?"

"Kirby, I'm sorry, but don't you see that this is a trap?"

_"Poyo_?"

"It's like the money trick that the humans do to prank one another."

_"Poyo_?" He then looked mad. "Poyo!"

_"No!"_ He picked up the string attached. Kirby looked at it in wonder.

_"Poyo?"_

_"See_? It's a trap! The culprit is probably waiting until you come closer, and then he'll make his or her's move then snatch you up just like the others! Don't you see? The culprit used your fondness of food against you!" Kirby then looked ashamed.

_"Poyo_." Private then smiled at him.

"Don't fret through; you didn't know!" Kirby then cheered up. He then began waddling towards where the other cartoons were.

"Come on let's go before…" Suddenly something snatched Private up in a burlap bag. Kirby was shocked!

_"Save _yourself Kirby!" The penguin shouted while struggling. "Warn the others! Tell them I need _heeelllllpppppp!_" He then was dragged away.

_"Poyo_?" The star warrior then looked determined, he ran into the other room to warn the others.

The cartoons were still arguing when Kirby rushed in.

_"Poyo_!" He cried as loud as he could. All of the cartoons stopped to look at him. Tuff and Tiff went to him.

"What is it Kirby?" Tiff wanted to know. Kirby tried to explain.

"_Poyo_!" Roger gasped.

"Did a boy fall and get trapped down into a well?" Roger asked. "You readers probably suspected _that _one was coming, didn't you? But you just _got_ to love the classics!"

Kirby shook his head.

_"Poyo, poyo_!"

"_Oh Kirby_." Tiff said. "If only you could talk, then we could understand you." Skipper then noticed Private's absence.

_"Hold the phone_!" He told the cartoons, looking around. "Where's Private?" Count Pichu then gasped.

_"Oh no_!" He cried. "With a kidnapper on the loose; nobody's safe; not even my…_MONEY_!" He then rushed to his office. The other cartoons followed.

Once in the office, the worried rich electric rodent quickly opened his safe. Sure enough, his money was gone. He went to his vaults room, and opened his safes. They were all empty! Even his money pool was all gone! He then was transfixed.

"My money…" He said. "All… _gone!_" He then fainted. The cartoons gasped. Some paced frantically, bumping into each other, standing up, and doing it all over again screaming.

"What will we _do?_!" SpongeBob wanted to know. "A kidnapper is on the loose; the kidnapper is on the loose!"

"I just remembered!" Patrick said. "I left the stove on at home! _NOOOOOOO!"_ He and SpongeBob ran back and forth, frantically screaming like the end of the world is near.

"_Where's my baby? Where's my baby?"_ Wanda panicked.

"Where's my pants!" Cosmo gasped.

"You still have them _on,_ you moron!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo stopped pacing, and looked down at himself. He sighed with relief.

"Glad these babies are not lost." He explained. "That would be _embarrassing!_ Kids, never leave home without pants!"

_"Where's my bone? Where's my bone?"_ Dudley wined. He then noticed the unfinished bone he got from his suitcase next to him. He stopped. "Oh, _there_ it is!" He went to the bone, laid down, and started to chew on it.

Tiff tried to settle them down. _"Guys_!" No luck. "_Guys_!" No luck again. She was about to yell as loud as she could when she noticed something. Count Pichu was gone!

She gasped to herself. Where did the Count go? She wondered to herself. She then noticed Kirby was missing too. She gasped again; Kirby's gone too! She thought to herself again.

_"Well_," Roger said. "I'm not going to sit here and watch this idiot show; I'm going to the wine cellar and do what I enjoy, drink wines and get excessively drunk!" He walked away.

"_Wait!" _Tiff called after him, following him. "It's not safe to walk alone; you could get kidnapped like the others!"

_"Kid_," Roger told her when she was walking by his side. "I'm from an adult cartoon; I think I can manage." The alien went further. Tiff looked determined and ran after him.

When she was by the caller door entrance, she followed him down the mini stone corridor inside of the door.

Once she was down, she entered the lit wine room. She gasped. Not only did she see the alien getting drunk, but the missing cartoons were all down here as well. They all were tied up, and had tape covering their mouths. They all struggled to get free but couldn't. Kirby jumped by her.

_"Poyo! Poyo_!" Kirby's voice was muffled by the tape. Near Kirby was Stan.

"_Kirby; Stan_!" She cried out. "Everyone's here. Perry, Count Pichu, his money, _everybody!"_ Roger noticed this.

"_Oh_!" He realized. "I didn't see them all here. I guess they are." He drank more wine. He lowered his glass to talk some more. "I solved the mystery; I'm a hero!" He drank some more.

Tiff untied and removed the star warrior's tape and ropes. She untaped Stan's mouth too and was untying him.

"What _happened_?" She wanted to know.

"_Tiff!_" Stan said to her. "Get out; _save _yourself! The kidnapper is…" Suddenly the lights went out.

Tiff screamed and lost her hands on the rope. The lights went back on; and she gasped. A shadowy figure appeared. Tiff gasped. Roger kept on drinking.

_"Boy_." He said. "This _is_ good! It's like I'm watching a horror movie right before my eyes! _Nicccceeeee!"_ He drank some more.

He spit out the wine that he was drinking when the culprit emerged from the shadows and into the light.

"It's _you!_" The cappy girl cried. "Y-you're the kidnapper!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Klaus_!" Tiff cried. Klaus laughed evilly and clapped his fins together.

"Yes it is _I_ who did it!" He said. "The fish, _Klaus Heissler_! I'm the culprit behind all of this; very wundabar work." He stopped clapping and laughed his evil German laugh once more.

"_Bad fish_!" Tiff yelled at him. Klaus stopped laughing. "Kidnapping is illegal wherever you go; don't you know that? I should report you for this." Klaus then burst out crying.

"I just wanted _friends_!" He sobbed, fins over eyes. Tiff looked confused.

"You just wanted _friends_?"

"_Yes_; that's _all!_ I never meant to hurt anyone!" Tiff looked angry again.

"Well you _did!"_ She snapped. "You hurt cartoons' hearts because now the ones they love are _missing._ If all you wanted are friends, you could have just asked us; we would gladly have been your friends." Klaus removed his fins from his eyes.

"It's not easy as it sounds." He sniffed. Tiff looked confused again.

_"Huh_? What do you mean?"

"How do I know you won't turn out to be rotten liars like my American family back home?"

"So _this_ is what this is about! _Oh Klaus_, we would never treat you like that; _never;_ you got to believe that!"

"Is he talking about _us_?" Stan asked. Roger shrugged.

_"Beats me_!" He said, and then drank more of his wine. Tiff looked mad and snatched Roger's wine bottle away. _"Hey missy_! That's _my_ wine; _give it back_! You're making me angry, and you don't want to see me when I'm angry!"

"Of _course _he's talking about you! You are _always_ mean to him and you don't respect him at all! _Why_?_!_ He's a man trapped in a goldfish's body for pete's sake! Why can't you ever be nice to him?"

_"Shut up missy_!" Roger snatched the wine bottle back. "He's mean to us! We're an adult cartoon, we _have_ to be mean! It what our creators told us to do; be mean to the fish!" He drank some more. Tiff scowled.

"I still say it's not right."

"I say, we do our show _our_ way, and your kid cartoons do it your way, okay?" Again, he drank.

"You're going to get awfully high with that stuff."

_"Yeah_." Klaus agreed. "But he's Roger, he doesn't care. Let him be." Tiff then changed the subject.

"So, how did you manage to do all of this stuff? It must have been hard, considering you're a fish."

"Glad you asked; back story time!" He began his story.

"Well, before we came here, I snuck into CIA headquarters to get the sleeping gas late at night when everyone was home in their beds."

"So, _that_ is how the sleeping gas got in the bathroom!"

_"Exactly_! It was meant for Count Pichu, but Stan got in the way!"

_"So,"_ Stan interupped. "If I didn't have to go to the bathroom, I wouldn't have been kidnapped?"

"Yeah."

"Curse me and my bladder." Klaus was going to continue when Tiff asked another question.

"How did you managed to get Stan down here? He's heavy; you have to have a lot of muscles to pull someone like him."

"I was very fortunate that the couch he was laying on had wheels."

"Wait a minute; it had _wheels_?"

"I know, very strange. I think the Count put them on there to have fun, have races in it and stuff. Maybe he put wheels on all the couches in his mansion, I don't know. So, when Stan was down here, I pushed the couch back into it exact position before anyone noticed it was gone."

"And then they noticed Stan missing!"

_"Right_, so anyways, Kitty was going to call the police, and I panicked, I had to do something. I couldn't have the police here; it'll be too risky. So I took Stan's grappling hook from his pocket and then I…"

"So, _that_ is why my pocket feels empty besides my wallet!" Stan realized. "You took my grappling hook! That cost me money Klaus; I'm going to kill you for this!"

"_OOOh _Stan, watch your language. They're kid cartoons here, and we signed the contract remember? And anyways, shut up, so I can finish my story."

"Okay."

"So anyways, when we went upstairs for bed, I followed Kitty on the balcony and I threw a Smith house vase at her."

"So, you used our vase from our house? That cost a fortune; Francine will be furious. Why when I get out of here I'm going to mur…"

"_Interrupting _again Stan!"

"Sorry, continue. Wait, why am I saying sorry? Klaus should be saying sorry to us for kidnapping us and keeping us prisoners down here!" He looked at Klaus' glare. "Just go with it Stan, just go with it."

"So, anyways, I knocked her out cold. Unfortunately, I left tracks in the snow from my cup. I was going to brush it away, when I heard you all coming. I had to act fast, so I bolted out of there. I hid her in the corner, and then when we went to bed, I hid her in here with the help of Stan's grappling hook. When I came back up, I saw that Timmy and Cosmo had left their door open. I saw the baby and thought, sure why not? Babies are fun to play with! So I went through Timmy's suitcase and whipped out a soccer ball. I drew Poof's face on the top with Poof's markers, then I replaced Poof with the ball. I went downstairs and hid him with the others. I then went to our room to sleep for the night."

"The next morning, I kidnapped Perry by typing a message on his watch, before we searched, and made it sound like it was from his boss instead of me. I then stole a bacon from the kitchen, found some string, and attached the bacon to the string, That is how I lured Kirby, but unfortunately, Private came into the scene. I had to act fast, so I snatched him up. I then took Count Pichu's money so I have all the money I need to get out of this stupid fish body and turn human again. I also took Kirby, and Count Pichu himself. And that's my story."

"How did you expect to get away with all of this?" Tiff asked. "Kidnapping cartoons, tying them up in the basement, that's _not _a way to make friends." Klaus realized she was right.

"_Oh crap_!" He said. "I did not think this through."

"You still did a bad thing." Klaus looked ashamed.

"I know, but all I wanted was attention. I don't know what I was thinking." Kirby felt sorry, and went to comfort the sad fish. Klaus smiled at the star warrior.

"You forgive me no matter what, don't you Kirby?"

_"Poyo_!"

"Thanks Kirby," He wiped his tear away from his eye with his fin. "You're a true friend."

_"Poyo_!"

"You know you have to say you're sorry." Tiff spoke. "Everyone is real worried."

"I know." Then they all heard gasps. They all looked at up. All the other cartoons were at the entrance; they all ran down and untied their love ones. Perry pulled his arm out, and took off his hat, going in his mindless state before Phineas and Isabella saw him. The kids untied him. Phineas hugged his pet.

"_MAMA; DADA_!" Poof shouted, hugging his parents once he was free. His parents and Timmy hugged him back.

"_Who_ did this to you Perry?" Phineas asked, once he was done hugging his pet. "Who's the culprit behind all of this?" Perry just chattered and just stayed in his clueless state. The boy hugged him again. "Well, at least you're safe; that's all that matters." Isabella smiled as the boy hugged his pet.

"Oh _Kitty_!" Dudley said, hugging her. "I missed you so much! The agency wouldn't be the same without you!" Kitty smiled, and hugged him back.

"And I missed you Dudley." She said, patting her partner's back. "I missed you."

"_Awww!_" Grimer admired the sight. "Isn't this lovely? All of the cartoons reunited at last."

"It sure is." Charmander told him. "But we still don't know who did it."

"Oh right, now who could've done this; _who_?" The pokemon pondered about this.

"_So,"_ Ms. Gummle said to her boss. "I'm glad you're safe. Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm all right." The rich Pichu admitted. "And guess what? My money's all right too!" He then saw his sectary's glare. "But most importantly, I'm all right." Ms. Gummle smiled.

"_Cousims_!" Pichu cried. He ran up to hug his cousin. His cousin hugged him back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Count Pichu said. "But I'm glad to see you again Pichu. I missed your annoying and idiotic ways."

"Isn't this great Pat?" SpongeBob asked his friend. "All of us together at last."

"_Yeah_." Patrick said, and then looked confused. "_Wait_, what are we talking about?"

"Glad to have you back soldier." Skipper said. "It's been chaos without you."

"Well, it's kind of great to be back sir." Private told him.

Klaus sighed, and got ready for the apology. He faced the other cartoons.

_"Look_," He started. "I know you're mad at me, and probably all hate me for what I've done. But I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm used to everyone hating me, so I'm sorr..."

_"It's Roger_!" Tuff shouted, pointing at him. "I knew he was behind this!"

"Drinking makes you do crazy stuff." Kowalski explained. "Which is why it's illegal for humans and cartoons under 21. It's probably best that way too. Drinking is risky; you never know what drinking too much can do to you. It may one day end your life, so readers, if you're under 21 in the US, and if you're smart, we advise you _not_ to do it!"

"Well said Kowalski." Skipper told him. He paid his attention back on Roger. "Men, _get him_!" The penguins all but Private, springed into action, and attacked Roger, pinning him to the ground.

"_No!"_ Roger complained. "I didn't do it! Yes, I have a major problem with alcohol, but I swear I didn't do it! It was the fish!"

"He's telling the truth." Private told them. "It was Klaus that did this."

_"Private_," Skipper scolded him. "Don't get into this. You're obviously delirious with shock. We got this all under control."

_"But_…" Skipper ignored him, and looked at Roger.

"We don't believe you one bit! The fish couldn't have done it; it'll be too hard for him. You're coming with us!" They started to drag him away. Roger held tightly to his wine bottle.

_"No_!" He cried. "I'm telling you; it was the fish! He…_zzz._" He fell fast asleep.

"Roger's telling the truth." Stan said. "It _was_ Klaus."

All the other cartoons tried to argue it was Klaus too as they went upstairs with their loved ones, but nobody believed them.

Perry wished he could talk. He felt sorry for Roger. He also felt bad for Klaus even through what he did was wrong. He bet the O.W.C.A would help him turn back into a human. Adult cartoons can be such jerks. He thought to himself. He smiled up to his owner. Which is why, I'm glad I'm in a kid cartoon with my two lovable kid owners. He snuggled close to Phineas. Phineas patted him as they all continued up the corridor.

"Well, that was easy." Klaus concluded. "They all think its Roger instead of me. Mein job here is done."

_ "No_!" Tiff shouted at him. "You're going to say you're sorry and that is final!"

"But, they think its Roger. Let him take the blame, he's been mean to me too many times; this is my revenge." Tiff got into the fish's face. Klaus looked up into her eyes, and gulped, afraid.

"You're going to say sorry rather you like it or not!" She yelled. "Look, you shouldn't be mean to someone else because they were mean to you, plus it wrong to blame people on crimes they didn't do. Don't you see? If you fight fire with fire, all you're going to get is a bigger fire."

_"Wundarbar_!" Klaus said. "It's the moral of the story!" Tiff huffed madly, and shouted in his face.

_"FOCUS_ AND YOU BETTER SAY YOU'RE _SORRY!"_

_"Okay, okay_ I'll do it. _Geez_, you are so commanding. You are like the author's English co-teacher, when you get angry; it's not a pretty sight." Tiff smiled.

_"Come_," she said. "I'll help you upstairs." With that, Tiff offered her palm. Klaus jumped on. The two went upstairs.

_"Guys_!" Tiff shouted once they were up. The other cartoons looked at her. "Klaus has something to say."

"No I don't." Klaus lied. "I have nothing to say. Roger did this; he was drunk with power. He's the one!"

"_Tell them_!" Tiff whispered angrily to Klaus. He put him down. Klaus hesitated, and grinned at the cartoons nervously. He played with his fins.

"_Um_…the weather's clearing up. Looks like we can go home tomorrow as planned. Isn't that just wundarbar?" The cartoons glared at him. "_No_? Then how about, I live with one of you and your family in your universe since mine is rotten, and doesn't care for me? _Huh_; anybody? How about it?" Tiff nudged him.

"The _truth_!" She said. Klaus sighed.

"This is not easy for me." He looked up at the cartoons. "I did it." The cartoons that didn't disappear gasped.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted attention; I should've asked before I took your loved ones away from you. I know what I did was wrong; can you ever forgive me?"

"_Awww_!" Rico admired, speaking for the first time. Private looked at him.

"You spoke your first word in this entire story. Congratulations I guess." He looked back at Klaus.

"You need _permission_ to take away our love ones?" Count Pichu asked, and then narrowed his eyes. _"No_! What is _wrong_ with you? We aren't going to do that, _no,_ are you _crazy?_ Why are you being such a jerk?" Klaus sighed before he answered.

"Believe me," He said. "Everyone on our show are jerks, not just me. We're an adult cartoon aimed towards adults. That's just how we roll. So, do you forgive me, or not?"

"I suppose I could overlook this assault and abduction. If you recompensate me for what I have had to endure." Klaus gasped.

"I don't have money." He then pointed a mean fin at the count. "You have enough as it is, don't you think?" The count laughed.

"_Enough?_ Oh Ms. Gummle, do you hear that? He thinks we have enough!" The count continued laughing. Mrs. Gummle smiled. The count stopped laughing.

"Look fish." He told him. "When you're me; _nothing_ is enough! You can't have too much dough, that's my motto."

"Fine. Can you just invest some of your money to the CIA; just enough to convince them to turn me back into a human?" The count just laughed again.

"Fraid not, if I do that my money would miss me, and I'll miss my money. Besides, the CIA might steal my money and not do it. You are in an adult cartoon after all. So, I'm afraid you're stuck as a fish."

_"Figures_." The fish sighed sadly. "Even a kid cartoon can't change me back." He then cried. "Why does everybody _hate_ me?" Tiff comforted him.

"Oh, will you quit being so melodramatic already, Klaus!" Stan demanded, getting fed up with the whining. "Do you think I would have invited you along on this trip if I didn't care about you! And Roger cares about you too, or he wouldn't have carried you around everywhere! So stop feeling so sorry for yourself already!"

_"Oh_!" Klaus sighed, getting all teary-eyed. "You _do _care!"

"Yes, yes, everyone's all happy and makes up. However," Count Pichu added. "Since you did kidnap our loved ones, and ruined my weekend plans, you'll have to pay the price." Klaus looked at him, confused.

"Isn't being trapped in a fish body punishment enough? Can't you see I'm already suffering as it is?"

"Fish or not, you have to take the punishment no matter what."

"_Fine,_ what is it?" Count Pichu did a mischievious grin.

The next morning at the dining room, everyone (Roger was now awake and sober) had to wear fancy clothes at the table for their last meal at the manor. The breakfast contained rolls, cinnamon rolls, pancakes, and waffles. Everyone ate their meal.

After breakfast, everyone changed, and went into the game room, the Arcade, or the indoor pool, all except Klaus who had to do his punishment in the wine cellar.

He had to clean all the wine bottles until they were sparkly clean. He was about finished when Roger came down.

_"Hey fish_! Where's my…" He was headed towards a wine puddle.

_"Look out_!" Klaus warned. Too late, the alien slipped in the puddle, causing all the bottles to crash onto the ground.

_"Uh oh spaghetti O's_!" He then stood up, and dusted himself off. "Good luck explaining this to the count, fish!" He then ran upstairs. Klaus sighed.

"I hate my life."

"Well, cartoons," Count Pichu spoke when all the guests had their winter gear on. Roger had a wine bottle in his hand from the cellar. "Even though nearly all of my plans were ruined," He glared at Klaus. Klaus smiled guilty and waved at him. The Count looked back at the cartoons.

"I hope you all enjoyed your time here in my wonderful estate." Everyone (except Perry) clapped. Perry just chattered. Count Pichu looked at his secretary.

"Do you have anything to add, Ms. Gummle?" He asked.

"Have a good time everyone!" She said. "Be careful getting home; the roads are still bad from the snowstorm; _bye!_"

"_Cheerio!_" Count Pichu waved as everyone exited the building. Roger offered his free hand to Klaus, and the fish jumped on for the ride. Roger walked out with everybody else.

_"Bye_!" Private waved. "Have a jolly time!"

_"Bye_!" Rico waved. All of them waved goodbye at the disembarking cartoons.

"If I'm going to have another party in my mansion," The Count said to his sectary. "Let's remember not to invite anyone from American Dad. I know that Klaus said he was sorry, but he's an adult cartoon; they can't be trusted, especially the alien."

"You know sir," Ms. Gummle told him. "Roger has one of your wine bottles." The Count stopped waving and looked mad.

"Oh he does, does he? Well, not for long!" With that, the Count ran out of the building as she and the penguins kept waving goodbye.

Stan opened the car door for Roger and Klaus. They were about to climb in when the Count snatched his wine bottle back from Roger. He then ran off.

Roger growled. They looked in his direction. Roger was about to go after him when Stan stood in his way, shook his head, and pointed at the open door.

Roger huffed madly and got in. Stan closed the door behind them and got in the driver's side.

Once all buckled, the car zoomed off heading back to Langley Falls, Virginia.

_"Hey Mom_!" Phineas greeted as he, Perry, and Isabella got in his mom's car. Phineas closed the car door behind them and the kids sat in their seats.

"Hi kids!" She said back. "Did you have a great time?"

"Terrific Mom!" Phineas told her. The kids buckled in. Perry snuggled on the floor to take a nap.

"What did you do?"

"We helped solve a crime!" The boy explained.

_"Really_?" Phineas nodded.

_"Yep!" _

Linda put the keys in the ignition, and they started to drive.

"Grimer and Charmander put on their detective costumes, and turned into Grimsby and Charlock Holmes!"

"What was the crime?" She drove out of the parking lot, and they drove back to Dansville.

Phineas told his mother everything that happened during the drive. Although the weekend wasn't what Count Pichu had planned; the boy was happy anyway that he saw cartoons that weren't from his universe, interacted with them, and solved a mystery with them. It was a very exciting eventful weekend.

Note: Special thanks to my brother who took his time to help me with this story.


End file.
